My new family
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: My 2nd story yes it does matter please read them in order they go to an after story, Raven is in Fruits Basket this time and starts living in Shigure's house and there's a new zodiac animal? Raven and the new zodiac become best friends with lots of boy troubles see what happens this time. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the shows, movies, or music.
1. Family

I have always been made fun of and alone. When I was eight my parents died in a car crash with me in the car. For some odd reason I was the only one to live, but was put in cast because I broke an arm, leg, and some ribs.

After that incident I became upset and was quite, I got mad easily, and I didn't want to have friends knowing I would just be made fun of in the end. I couldn't stand stupid, inappropriate, and foolish people.

Sense I got mad a lot one day I just lost my temper and broke a desk in half when I was twelve, ever sense that people have avoided me but I didn't mind. One day that all changed when I meet a girl.

I was at home with my grandfather who was often ill. It broke my heart to see him so unwell.

My older brother Takashi didn't live with us anymore deciding to move into an apartment. It was the last week of school and we only had school for three days this week.

It was Sunday and I was at home with my grandfather and thankfully he was feeling better today and was watching a movie with me. We were watching one of my favorite movies beetlejuice, and eating popcorn having a nice day.

I continued the day taking care of my grandfather, reading, drawing, and singing.

It was about five and I was bored and it was nice and cool outside with plenty of wind, it also looked like it was about to rain. I loved the rain and went outside to the park with my sketch book.

I was drawing a cat, a tiger, a cheetah, and a lion. I was sitting on top of the playground about ten feet off the ground drawing a picture of cat's and singing a song that I really liked called what hurts the most.

I was the only one at the park and decided to go play some basketball. I wasn't very good at sports, but loved sports. My favorite was volleyball, then swimming, and after that soccer, basketball being my forth favorite.

I didn't seem like the sporty type and seemed to be unsocial. It wasn't true I was very social, but after the incident when I was twelve no one will come near me. It made me upset, but I knew that I should just get over it.

It was getting dark and was almost dinner time so I went home to cook dinner. I was at home now and first went to check on my grandpa. He was asleep and I decided to let him sleep a little longer.

I was getting ready to go in the kitchen when my brother called me. "Hey what's up?" I said. "Hi Raven I was just letting you know that I decided to come over for dinner so I can check on you and grandpa." He said.

"Ok I'll make sure to make something good." I said then hung up. I went to the kitchen and looked around for me to see what we had. I found lasagna ingredients and some bread and made garlic toast.

I decide to make this sense my brother was coming over also because I knew it was all of our favorites. I made the lasagna and put it into the oven then did the same with the bread.

I was bored and wanted to make something else and thought about what do I do for dessert. Then I knew what I should make everyone loved warm chocolate brownies with vanilla ice cream on top, it also reminded me of my childhood.

I got started on the brownies and the garlic bread just finished. I took out the garlic bread and put the brownies in the oven.


	2. Brother and Friend

It was already eight and the food was all done and I put it on the table along with the dishes, when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it, it was Takashi.

"I hope you know you can just come in." I said. "Yes I know but I don't live here anymore that would be improper to just walk in." He said.

This is another reason I always got mad, my brother was always about being proper and was polite even to rude people and because of that he never wanted to help me when I was being made fun of.

I couldn't stand it, but I knew that I had to be nice right now especially for grandpa. "Ok come in then." I said. He came in and went to the table. "Where's grandpa?" Takashi said.

"Oh one sec I'll go get him." I went into his room and woke him gently then he came to the table. We were all hungry and got ready to eat.

We finished the lasagna and grandpa said "Raven did you make this yourself?" "Ya sorry if it didn't taste good." I said. "No it was really good." Grandpa said. "Thanks." Then I looked over at Takashi and him nodding in agreement.

We all ate dessert and talked a little, but for the most part it was quite. It's always been this way sense my parents died. We finished eating and I did the dishes, it was already about ten and my brother was getting ready to leave.

He came into the kitchen and said "Raven you should be going to bed soon we have school tomorrow." He said. I was a first year and Takashi was a third year and was graduating this year. I finished the dishes then went to bed.

I woke up and got ready for school I put on my uniform, my jewelry, and put on my gray boys hoodie that was a bit big on me. I finished and grabbed my sketch book putting it in my backpack and went outside.

I saw my brother pull up in his black Toyota Camry. I walked over to the car and hopped into the front seat. "Do you have everything?" he asked. "Ya and I made you lunch too." I said passing him a boxed lunch.

"Thank you very much." He said. It bugged me how proper he was but I just ignored it. I went into my class room forty-five minutes before the bell rang and sat in my seat. I grabbed out my sketch book and was almost finished with the cat picture.

I was drawing and then heard a girl yell "Hey orange top, prince, come play rich man poor man." I looked up to see Uo waving at two boys. The one nicknamed orange top was Kyo and the one called prince was Yuki.

I couldn't stand that stupid prince. He acted like a prince and was good looking, or so every girl said. I personally liked Kyo but I never said anything.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Hello good morning class. Today we have a new student. I know we usually don't get students this late, but welcome her anyway. Sarina come in." The teacher said.

A girl with dark skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes walked in. "Hi I'm Sarina; please take good care of me." She said quietly.

Then the teacher said "You will be sitting in front of Raven. Raven raise your hand." Then I put my hand up not caring. 'Ok how great it's another Sohma' I thought. She walked to the seat in front of me and looked at me and looked down at my drawing.

"That's a really nice drawing." She said. "Thanks." I said with a small smile. That was the first time in a while someone has talked to me and complemented on my work, so I was happy about that.

School was now over, but I had to stay longer because my brother was my ride home. He had student council and was one of the representatives; also they had to talk about me because of my jewelry and hair.

I had blond hair that was short in the back and bangs that went to my collar bone, that was blond; with two piercings on my ears. The first was black skulls and the second was studs.

I also had a black ribbon that I used as a necklace and had a bell attached along with a skull ring and a cameo bracelet with a skull on it. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the new girl Sarina come up to me.

Yuki was the student council president, so he was also at the conference so Sarina and Kyo stayed behind. I looked over to see Hana, Uo and Kyo playing the card game again. "Do you like all kinds of cats?" Sarina asked as I was now coloring the picture.

"Ya I love cat's." I replied. "Oh that's cool I do to mostly cheetahs though." She said. 'This is my chance to make a friend' I thought. "Oh I never introduced myself. I'm Raven it's nice to meet you." I said.

I found it kinda annoying how she was proper, but I could tell that she wasn't stubborn and she was just proper to be polite there for it didn't annoy me as much. "Nice to meet you Raven." She said.

We talked for a bit the she asked me a question. "Why are you still at school?" She asked. "Oh because I have to stay for when the student council calls me in." I replied. "Why do you have to wait for the student council?" Sarina asked.

"Because my brothers in it and also because they have an issue with my hair like this." I replied. "Oh I see." Just then Takashi came in the room. "That's my brother." I said.

"Raven I talked to them and they said they would let your hair color and jewelry pass, just as long as it doesn't get out of hand." He said. "Ok sounds cool," I said. "Oh this is my friend Sarina." I said pointing to me. "Hello I'm Takashi," The boy said. "Nice to meet you." He said as he bowed.


	3. Friends Family

The student council was over and me and Takashi left. We were in the car heading to my house and I was looking outside. 'I wonder how my friendship with Sarina will be? Does she even want to be my friend?' I thought.

There where so many thoughts running through my head. I then snapped out of thought when Takashi said "Raven where here. I'll see you tomorrow. "I got home and went to check on grandpa, he was sitting at the couch watching TV.

"How are you feeling today grandpa." I asked. "Oh I feel fine thank you for asking, but I am kinda hungry." He said. "Ok I'll make you something to eat." I said with a giggle.

"I got to the kitchen and pulled out two bagels and cream cheese, sense I was hungry to. I popped them into the toaster and then put cream cheese on them. I walked out into the living room and gave grandpa his bagel then grabbed mine and headed to my room.

I was sitting in my room listening to music and drawing some more. This time I decided to draw a neko version of my. I finished the body then went to make dinner. I cooked what I could find and brought out the food.

Me and grandpa where sitting on the couch watching TV and having fun. It started to get late and went to bed.

The alarm went off and I slammed my fist on it. 'God why do I have to wake up this early can't I just go back to bed.' I thought.

Sense it was the almost the last day of school I dragged myself out of bed and got ready, made lunch, and went to the car. It was the same routine every morning, but now it was almost summer and I could sleep in and hangout with grandpa.

I got to school and still had about half an hour left in till school would start. I was drawing my neko me and was distracted buy all the sudden noises. It was Sarina, Yuki, and Kyo walk in and saw Sarina walk over to me.

"Hey that's cool. Where did you learn to draw like that?" Sarina asked. "Oh umm I learned to draw this myself." I replied. "Could you teach me to draw like that?" She asked. "I don't know it depends." I said shyly.

"Ok well how about today after school? You can come over to my place." Sarina said. "Sure sounds good." I said with a smile. Before the bell rang I texted my brother telling him I'm going over to a friend's house so I don't need a ride.

Me, Sarina, Yuki, and Kyo were walking to their house. This is my first time going to a friend's house so I was kinda nervous. "So Mrs. Raven how come we never really see you with anyone?" Yuki asked.

"Oh that's because not many people like me. I'm usually always alone." I somewhat lied. I didn't want to tell them that people where scared of me, I didn't want them to become scared of me to.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Raven. I didn't know that." Yuki said. "Na its ok I'm kinda used to it. I've always been weird and people avoid me." I replied. "Well that explains a lot." Kyo said.

"Ya and what's that supposed to mean you idiot!" I yelled at him. I got kinda annoyed at him and was getting mad I was trying to calm myself down and ignore him but it was too hard.

"I swear Kyo if you don't shut up I will hurt you." I said. "Oh sure what is a girl like you going to do to me" He replied. "Ok we get it now please be quite." Sarina said. "Sorry Sarina." I said, I was glad she said something when she did before I hurt Kyo.

"Ya well I don't care what you say." Said Kyo. I had enough of him then hit him in the head as lightly as I could with all this anger and said "Shut up you dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass you stupid little girl!" Kyo yelled back. "Don't call me stupid. God you're an idiot." I said. "I'm the idiot listen to yourself." We didn't stop fighting till we got to their house.

"Were home." Sarina said. Then a tall boy with black hair came out and saw me. "Who's this?" He asked. "This is my friend Raven." Sarina answered. "Ah she looks cute." The tall boy said.

Then Kyo punched him and said "Stop hitting on high school girls you creep." Kyo said, I was surprised to see him stand up for me. I was confused by this. 'Does he like me? Are we friends now?" I wondered.

I showed Sarina how to draw cats and anime people, it was a lot of fun and I was happy to have a friend like her. We finished drawing and then Sarina asked me "Hey Raven do you wanna go see Iron Man 3?"

"Ya that sounds good." I said. "Would it be ok for me to accompany you two?" Yuki asked. "Yes that would be lovely." Sarina said. "Hey I'm going to." Kyo said, I was wondering why he would want to go if he didn't like me.

We got to the movie theater and found some seats. We finished the movie and it was already about nine o'clock. "Well I should be going it's getting late." I said. "Oh ok well do you want me to walk you home?" She asked.

"Na I should be fine." I said knowing that my house wasn't far from here. The whole time I was heading home I was thinking about the movie and how Kyo was acting around me, He was sitting right next to me so I had Kyo and Sarina sitting next to me and Kyo seemed nerves about something or it seemed that way.


	4. Finding Some-Wear to Live

I started to walk home and walked inside. I went to the couch to see grandpa laying there, I thought he was asleep and tried to wake him up but I realized he wasn't breathing.

I worried and called the ambulance, then got here about ten minutes later. One of the nurses came up to me and said "I'm sorry but your grandfather has passed away due to a heart attack." I started to cry and called my brother.

"Takashi." I said. "Raven what happened? Is grandpa ok?" He asked. I should have known that he wouldn't even be worried about me. "Grandpa is dead he died of a heart attack." I said.

"What really? None of this would have happened if you just went straight home." He said upset. "I'm sorry. They said it was big and that even if I was there he wouldn't have lived, so either way there was nothing I could do about it." I said.

"Well it's still your fault you should have taken better care of him." Takashi said. "I'm sorry." I said. "Well let me fill out paper work for you to live her it will take a little while and they will probably take the house back by tomorrow so find somewhere to live for a bit." He said and with that he hung up.

I stayed at the house for the night, but hardly slept.

I woke up and didn't want to do anything, but I had to get up because I had to find somewhere to live. 'Maybe I can ask Sarina?' I thought. 'No there's no way I could' I was too upset to do anything.

I got up and got everything around then got to school and after five minutes I saw Sarina walk in. Sarina came up to me and looked like she was about to say something then stopped to give me a quick look.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sarina asked. "It's nothing." I replied. "Raven I know you well enough to know when you're upset. Now what's wrong?" Sarina said. I was surprised to see that she already knew me that well.

"Ok fine. Yesterday when I got home I found my grandpa on the floor, he had a heart attack. I called the ambulance and they got there then said he was dead. So now I don't have anywhere to live." I said.

"What about your parents?" She asked. "They died when I was eight in a car crash."

"Oh I'm sorry. What about your brother." "He has an apartment but I can't live with him they won't allow it." I answered, in hope to live with her. "Hmm well maybe you can live with us." She said.

"Na I wouldn't want to be a burden." I said. "No you need a proper home." Sarina said. "Ok maybe."

It was now after school and we headed to theirs again. Sarina asked the tall boy if I could stay. I figured out his name, it was Shigure. He said yes, but then whispered something to Sarina. She told him that I could share a room with her and they all agreed it would be fine for me to live there. Sarina helped me get my stuff and bring it to the house. I was so happy that I had a friend that would let me stay with her. We were heading back and I looked over at Sarina to see her dazed of and just let her be.

It was now summer vacation and we all slept in. I woke up around eight thirty and thought 'Wow really I had to wake up this early well I might as well go on the roof', then I got up and went over to the window and opened it up.

I was now on the roof looking at the sky as the sun came up. I thought about Kyo and how my relationship with him is then I thought about Sarina. 'What do I do if she doesn't like me and gets annoyed soon? What will happen if she likes me too much and misses me a lot when I move with my brother?' I was still sitting there and was about to fall asleep.

I looked over the roof to see Sarina and Kyo. "Kyo have you seen Raven?" Sarina asked him. "No and why would I care where she is." Kyo said and just laid back down. "Ok I was just wondering." Sarina said with a smile.

I heard her go inside and bump around inside then I heard the window open and footsteps on the roof. "Where were you? I was worried." Sarina asked. "Sorry I was on the roof looking at the sky." I replied.

"Ok well foods done come and eat." She said. We headed down stairs and ate. "Wow this taste really good." I said. "Thank you." Sarina said. We all finished eating and I saw Yuki walk up to Sarina and say "Mrs. Sarina would you like to come to my secret base?" I was a little confused by that, but I just decided to go and get my sketch book.

I was down stairs watching TV and felt like playing a card game.


	5. Card Games

I grabbed my deck of cards and went downstairs. "Hey Kyo come play a card game with me!" I yelled then heard him come downstairs. "What kind of card game." He said with a smirk.

"It's called war." I said and showed him how to play it. After I finished showing him how to play it we started the game, at first it seemed like he was beating me then I started to win.

We finished the game and I won and Kyo got mad and said "You cheated didn't you." "No I didn't cheat it's impossible to cheat in this game it's all luck." I said. "Ya right." Then he started to get on my nerves and I threw a punch and hit him in the arm as hard as I could.

"Oh is that how it's gonna be you're on." We started throwing punches at each other and he missed me every time, I got him about five six times. "common are you just being easy on me cause I'm a girl." I said.

"No I'm not." He said as I dodged. "You suck at this." I said. "Shut up." I heard the front door open and tried to stop the punch but failed.

I went to go hit him and he moved so I basically hugged him, then there was a puff of orange smoke.

Sarina tried to distract me from something but I didn't know what and it didn't work. "What just happened?" I asked. "Oh no now look what you did." Said Shigure as he walked out.

"Stupid cat you need to be more careful." Yuki said. I looked over to see Kyo was an Orange cat and wasn't too happy. Then there was a puff of pink smoke and Sarina was now replaced with cheetah and I knew it was her by the look and I then picked her up "Sarina are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I just didn't want you to find out about my family curse. I don't want to loss you as a friend." She said still crying. "It's ok no matter what you say I will be your friend I promise." I said.

"Ok well the thing is my family has a curse where when we are hugged by the opposite sex we turn into zodiac animals I'm the cheetah." She said. "I don't remember a cheetah being in the zodiac animals." I said thinking.

"Well that's the thing I'm never mentioned in it. Basically what happened is I was invited to the banquet. Then on the day of the banquet I was heading out when all of the sudden I got stuck in a flood and I couldn't leave.

That's why I'm not mentioned." Sarina said. "Oh I understand." I said. "Yes and then Kyo is the cat have you heard of the story of the cat?" She asked. I thought about it for a second then said "Yes I have."

"Yes so I'm the cheetah, Kyo's the cat, Shigure's the dog, and Yuki's the rat." She said. "Oh ok now I understand. Well I'm perfectly fine with that." I said. "Really you don't think it's weird and you won't stop being friends with me?" She asked.

"No why would I do that." I said confused. "Well I'm glad where still friends." She said. "Oh by the way I forgot to mention when we change back were naked." She mentioned.

Then after that Her and Kyo turned back to normal. They got dressed and talked for a bit then Sarina asked a question. "Why where you and Kyo fighting anyway?" She asked.

"We were fighting because she cheated." Kyo said. "I didn't cheat I won fair and square you ass." Then Kyo said "Ya right I know you cheated." "I can't cheat in this game it's almost impossible." I said.

Then Sarina asked "What were you guys playing." "A card game called war." I said. "Oh I see." She said. "You stupid cat." Is what I heard then I heard a big thump. It turns out Yuki and Kyo where now fighting and Yuki just hit Kyo.

"Please stop you too." Sarina said. "I have a better idea." I said as she walked over to them. "Raven don't you'll get hurt." Sarina said. "Na its ok I'm used to this stuff." I said.

I walked over to them and grabbed Kyo's hood and pulled him down to the floor. "Ow what the hell do you think you're doing you asshole?" Kyo said. "I'm not the asshole now shut up." I said. We were now all tired and it was already nine pm and went to bed.

It was about three in the morning and I heard Sarina get up. I heard her walk out the door and down stairs. I followed her quietly and sat on the stairs, I saw her and Shigure talking and listened.

"Shigure promise me you won't tell Akito what happened today. I really don't want him to find out. I really don't want her to loss her memory I really want her to be my friend. Please, please don't tell him." Sarina asked him pleading almost crying.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it I need to tell him otherwise we don't know what will happen. I'll talk to him tomorrow and try my best to let her stay." Shigure answered. "Ok thank you very much." She said, then started heading upstairs.

I got up quickly and quietly and hurried to the room, and just in time I got back in my bed and Sarina walked in.

I woke up around ten thirty and was happy that I got to sleep in more today. I went on the roof and was laying there. I heard the front door opened, and I looked to see who it was.

It was Yuki and Sarina 'I guess there leaving for a bit.' I thought then laid back down. I was laying there thinking about Kyo and Sarina for about an hour, then I decided to get up and head to the living room.

I sat down and started to watch TV. Around twelve I heard someone walk downstairs and knew it was Kyo. "Hey grab your cards where going to play that game again." Kyo said. "No I don't want to." I said.

"I don't care where playing it so I can win this time." Kyo said. "Fine if it will get you to shut your big mouth!" I yelled, as I went upstairs and grabbed my cards. I headed downstairs and sat at the table, pulling out the cards and shuffling them. I handed them out and we started the game.

We have been playing about half an hour now and Kyo has three fourths of the cards and I'm almost out of cards. I was hoping he would win so it didn't start a big fight.

The next thing I know after about two minutes I was starting to win again. We finished the game and I won again "God I hate this game let's play something else." He said. "Fine let's play slap jack." I said. I showed him how to play and we started the game.


	6. Fighting

**Hey thanks for reading this once I'm done with this I will post my rise of the guardian one with this character also and if you haven't read my Durarara one and please read my other stories. Thanks to all my readers love you laters.**

We had been playing for about an hour now and it was one thirty. One after another I kept winning I had faster reflexes then him and soon enough the game was over. "I'm tired of playing these stupid games with you." I said putting up the cards.

"Fine, but I know your cheating." Kyo said. "I don't cheat you stupid ass!" I yelled. "You're a stupid dumb girl that knows nothing." Kyo said. "God I'm tired of you treating me like this." I said.

We started fighting again and I got a few punches in whereas Kyo missed me almost every single time he only got me once. I heard the front door open again but ignored it this time.

Then me and Kyo ran past Yuki, Sarina, and some other guy with really long light silver hair. We kept fighting till Shigure came out. "I heard the door open who's here." Said Shigure.

"You heard the door open but not the loud sounds?" Sarina said. "Sorry I was busy." Shigure said with a laugh. "Oh look its Ayame. Hello." Shigure said in his somewhat happy, but perverted tone.

"Oh not now I'm not in the mood." Said the boy with long silver hair and green eyes, I knew his name was Ayame now. Shigure just gave a puzzled look. "Can I stay the night though. Oh please." Ayame said.

Sarina just giggled a bit and looked at Shigure. "Yes you can stay Aya." Aya is his nick name I guessed as I sat down.

"Oh that reminds me;" Shigure started "I talked to Akito about Raven. He said she can stay. He said the only reason though is because he wants to meet her and also because he thinks she's good for you and Kyo." He finished saying.

"Ok thank you so much." Sarina said. I was still confused about who this Akito person was, but I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Sarina told me that I could stay, but I have to keep her promise to not tell anyone and to watch out for Akito. "So this is Raven." Aya said. "Yes she already knows about the secret to she is really great." Sarina replied.

"Which zodiac is he?" I asked. "Oh how rude of me," Aya began "I'm Ayame Sohma and also the snake zodiac." "Oh well I'm Raven nice to meet you." I said in her pissed off mood.

I was still pissed at Kyo and wanted to beat him up, but Sarina wouldn't allow me to fight him so the house would stay clean and she just laughed. Sarina went in the Kitchen to go make us all lunch and just went with something simple; rice and sandwiches.

She brought out the food and we started to eat, and the whole time me and Kyo where fighting, again, and Sarina didn't look surprised.

Sarina, Yuki and Aya went outside again and I just stayed home. I decided not to go anywhere near Kyo so we wouldn't fight. I went up to the roof and brought my sketch book and started working on a drawing of Kyo in human and cat form next to each other.

I was sitting there thinking, and looked at my phone. It said three ten, and then I thought of a song I had stuck in my head that I really liked called no promises. I was still singing and blocked out all outside sounds, closed my eyes, and relaxed.

I finished the song and opened my eyes to see Kyo standing there looking at me. "What are you looking at stupid." I said trying not to blush. "I was just surprised that someone like you can sing like that." He said.

"Ya and what's that supposed to mean." I said. "God I can never say anything right can I." He said. I forgot that sometimes Kyo doesn't mean what he says, he just has a hard time expressing himself.

"Oh I think I know what you mean." I said. "You do!" Kyo said with suprisement. "Ya you mean that I'm good at singing and that you were just surprised by it." I said. "Ya how'd you know." He said blushing a bit.

"I'm the same way, I can't always express my feelings right. Sometimes they come out different than what I mean." I said. "I didn't know that you did that to. You don't seem like that type." He said.

"Ya well I actually do it a lot." I said. "Well then name one example." He said. "Fine, when I'm with you." I said quietly. "Really am I supposed to care." He said clearly trying to hide a blush. "I know that you like me to Kyo there's no need to hide it, because I like you too." I said.

"Ok fine." He said. Kyo walked over to me and sat beside me and laid down on the roof. "By the way you stole my spot." He said. "What?" I said confused. "The roof is where I go to get away from Yuki and everyone else. I also like high spots." He said.

"Oh really well I do to, but the weird thing is I'm scared of heights yet I love them." I said. "That is weird." He replied. I laid down on the roof and just relaxed. "Hey Raven can you sing that song again, if you want." Kyo said shyly.

"Ya I would love to." I replied and started to sing the song again. While I was singing Kyo pulled me in close so my head was lying on his chest and had his arm rapped around my shoulder.

I was surprised that he didn't change. 'I guess he only changes when my arms are fully rapped around him.' I thought and just ignored it. I finished the song and Kyo fell asleep and I started to get tired too and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a window opening and footsteps on the roof. I didn't know who it was, but I just ignored it and closed my eyes again. I then heard the footsteps go back to the window and then heard he window close.

I move a little and I woke up Kyo by accident. "Did I wake you up, sorry." I said. "No its ok, how long have we been up here?" Kyo asked. I grabbed my phone out and it said five thirty, and I said "About an hour and a half." Me and Kyo stayed on the roof for a little longer.

"Hey can you sing another song?" he asked. "Sure name one." I said. Kyo thought for about a minute then said "Do you know a song called hero?" he asked. "Ya I do." Then I started singing hero.

I just sat there and focused on the song. After a few minutes I finished the song and decided we should go inside. I got up and headed to the window and hopped inside, Kyo following right behind me.

I headed down stairs to go watch TV when I heard something. "I'm going to go prepare dinner." Sarina said. "Oh can I help oh please?" Aya asked. "Yes I would actually enjoy some help." Sarina replied.

They headed in the kitchen and started making food. Me and Kyo headed over to the TV and sat down "Can you pass me the fish?" I heard Sarina ask. "Here you go." Aya said. "Thank you Aya." Sarina said.

Me and Kyo continued watching TV when I heard Sarina scream a bit, I guess she slipped but there was no thump. 'Guess Aya caught her.' I thought and looked over to see Yuki at the kitchen door.

"You should be more careful." I heard Aya say. "Yes thank you." Sarain said. I tried to ignore them talking and started watching TV, one of my favorite shows were on, Supernatural.

I was focused on it when I suddenly heard someone yell "Don't you dare try to do that again!" It was Yuki who said it. I went to go see what was going on and saw Yuki trying to hit Aya, I was surprised to see Aya dodging them swiftly like a snake.

'I wonder if he is the snake zodiac' I thought 'No this is not the time to wonder.' Then I told Kyo that where going to go help Sarina, that I was going to grab Yuki and he was going to get Aya.

We ran in and I grabbed Yuki by the collar and held him of the floor. "Stop fighting!" I yelled. "What are you two fighting about any damn way?" Kyo said. It was now quiet and I looked over at Sarina who looked confused.

Aya and Yuki where finaly calm and I was tired trying to get Yuki to settle down. "Thank you Kyo and Raven you can both go now. I can handle the rest." Sarina said. I looked over at Kyo and he looked back at me.

I nodded to him for us to leave and he knew what I meant. I put down Yuki and Kyo let go of Aya then we went back out to watch TV.


	7. Two New Boys

We got back to the TV just in time for the next episode of Supernatural to start. We sat there and I heard Sarina and them arguing again. I just tried to ignore them and turned up the sound.

"Why are you two acting like this? I thought I said that if you want me to be around you two you have to stop fighting." I heard Sarina say. "Yes but I just couldn't sit there and do nothing while he tried to kiss you." Yuki said.

"Well she didn't seem to mind." Aya said. They kept arguing and It started to get on my nerves, I then felt a hand on mine and looked to see Kyo holding my hand trying to get me to calm down.

"I have had enough of your fighting I'm sick and tired of both of you two! Just leave me alone and don't talk to me!" Sarina yelled I could tell this wasn't good. I heard Sarina run upstairs and go into our room.

"Hey I'll be back." I said as I got up and walked upstairs. I opened the door to our room and closed it behind me. "Go away!" Sarina yelled. "It's me Raven please talk to me?" I said worried about her.

"Sorry Raven I thought you were one of them." Sarina said unhappy. "What happened to make Yuki snap?" I asked. "Aya tried to kiss me." She said. "Oh well I kinda understand then.

I can tell how they feel about you even when they just look at you I know how they feel about you." I said.

"Really well then you understand? What do I do about it then?" Sarina asked. "You just have to learn how to deal with them. I'm sure that neither of them will give up easily so you have to learn." I said.

"Ok thanks Raven." Sarina said and I smiled at her. I then heard Kyo yelling "Raven where are you?" I sighed then said "I'm coming." And left. I felt bad for leaving, but I hopped that she now understood what to do.

I went on the roof with Kyo and looked at the sky, there where so many clouds. I then heard Sarina open the door then close it. I then heard the front door open and someone say "Hello Sarina are you here."

I didn't know who it was, but I was hoping they were zodiac family to, I have meet lots of zodiac people and they all seem pretty cool exept for Yuki I can't stand how proper he is it annoyed me.

I heard Sarina running down the stairs and then said in excitement "Momiji." She said.

"Hey Sarina I have good new." Momiji said. "And what's that?" Sarina asked. "Me and Hatsuharu are going to be living with you." He said. "Yay that's awesome," Sarina started. "Oh that means you should meet Raven."

"Who's Raven?" I heard the other boy ask. 'They talk pretty loud' I thought. "Good question Haru. Raven can you come here?" I heard Sarina ask me. I went to the window and hoped inside and headed down stairs.

I saw to boy's standing ther the first was short with a pink undershirt, with a blue over shirt that had puffy shoulders, along with shorts that were puffy and dark green , his ears where pierced with red pearls, had blond hair and a dark red hat.

I looked behind him to see a boy with white hair on top and black in the back, with two piercings both silver studs, a black necklace with a silver thing hanging off of it, a white jacket that goes to his ankles, with some fake fur on the top and black buckles, a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"This is Raven. Raven the little blond boy is Momiji he's the Rabbit, and the tall boy with white and black hair is Hatsuharu or you can call him Haru he's the cow." Sarina said. "She knows about the secret?" Momiji asked.

"Yes Raven already knows." Sarina said. Then Momiji raced over to me and said "Then I can hug her yay." Then was stopped before he hugged me, I looked to see Kyo holding Momiji by the collar.

"Don't touch her you damn brat!" Kyo yelled. "Waaa Kyo's hurting me." Momiji cried. "Shut up." Kyo said. "Oh that reminds me;" Haru started "We never finished out last fight."

"Well I don't have enough time to mess with you." Kyo said. Then Haru punched him as he turned around. "Oh I forgot Haru has two personalities." Sarina said as she turned to me.

I wanted to fight to because it looked so fun, when I was younger before my parents died, me, Takashi, my mom, and dad would all wrestle and it reminded me of my family so I wanted to join.

Then Sarina said "Raven please don't get between these two." "Fine." I said with a sigh. I thought about my family and how I missed toughs' times as a kid, and we headed outside.

They went back and forth trying to throw punches but they missed each other almost every time. "Common hit me cat boy." Haru said. "Shut up you haven't even hit me once." Kyo said.

Just then Haru swept under Kyo's legs and missed. "Ha you missed." Kyo said as a punch was landed at his head. Kyo was knocked backwards from the punch and was unconscious.

"I won." Haru said with a smirk. Then I decided to get into the fight and ran up to Haru and kicked him. "What was that for you ass." I said somewhat made that he hurt Kyo.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Haru asked. "God what is wrong with you!" I yelled, and then Kyo woke up. I walked over to him and helped him up then we all went inside.

We were all now inside and sat at the table and talked. "I'm going to make some tea, Raven do you want to help me?" Sarina asked. "Sure." I said as I followed her into the kitchen. "Raven when did you and Kyo get so close?" She asked.

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to pretend I didn't know. "Don't think I don't notice things, you and Kyo like each other that is fine with me. Oh one problem though, I think Haru likes you he can't seem to keep his eyes off you sense you kicked him." Sarina said.

"What? Really?" I asked confused, I was surprised first I was a loser then Kyo liked me know Haru possible like's me. "Yup that's what I think you can see for yourself when you get out there." Sarina said.

We got the tea for everyone and brought it out.

Kyo and Haru where fighting with Momiji in the middle of it, Yuki and Ayame where glaring at each other, and Shigure was sitting there talking to a man with black hair covering one of his eyes and had a suit with a vest, I learned his name was Hatori, and he just got here during the fight.

Once we walked out every one faced me and Sarina, Haru and Kyo were both looking at me and, I didn't know how to act. Sarina looked over at me and I started turning pink.

Aya and Yuki where looking at Sarina, and Momiji was looking back and forth between me and Sarina giving us the 'help me' look, and Hatori was looking at me as Shigure was just looking at us.

"Well Raven how do you like it here?" Hatori asked me.


	8. Trouble

We talked a little and It was getting late so we all decided to go to bed. "Sarina can I talk to you first." Hatori asked Sarina, I walked up stairs open then closed my door to pretend I went in, then I slowly and quietly sneaked back down the stairs partly and heard them talking.

"Yes." She said. "I was told to come here to check up on Raven and see if she is really fit to live her." He said. "Oh well can she stay here?" Sarina asked. "Yes for now she does seem like a really trust worthy girl." He said.

"That's good. Thank god." Sarina said and then I went to bed as he left, I quickly snuck back upstairs and got in my bed. I woke up the next morning to find Sarina still asleep.

I went on the roof for a bit to relax and watch the sun come up. The sun was completely up and it was about eleven.

I then heard Kyo outside along with Haru, and looked over the roof.

They were about to start fighting and I went over to the tree that was growing right beside the house. I climbed on the branch that was on the top of the house, then got to the floor.

I ran over to them to get them to stop, but on the way over I tripped over a pot and broke it. Damn it I hope I didn't get a cut.

Kyo and Haru ran over to me to see if I was ok, I got up and looked at my legs and thankfully didn't get cut by the pot. "Are you ok Raven." Haru asked. "Ya I'm fine it's nothing." I said. "Do you want something." Kyo asked trying not to be mean.

"Ya I'm kinda thirsty." I said. Kyo went inside and got me a dr. pepper my favorite drink, After Kyo went inside Haru started talking to me. "Hey Raven where did you learn to fight like that?" Haru asked.

"Oh no were when I was younger I would always wrestle my brother, he took ti quan do, and I just picked up a few moves." I said. "Well that's cool. You're really good at fighting." Haru said.

Kyo came out and saw me and Haru talking then said "What do you think you're doing you damn brat!" yelled at Haru. "I was just talking to her!" Haru yelled back. Then Haru turned black again, I could tell vary easily when he was black.

They fought for a minute and the next thing I know they broke another pot. I heard the front door open and looked over to see Sarina. "Hey Raven what are they fighting about?" Sarina asked me.

"I don't know all I know is Kyo went to get us drinks then Haru came up to me and it seemed he was flirting with me and Kyo came and got pissed." I said. "Oh well that could be it. It's obvious they both like you." Sarina said.

"No way dude," I said while laughing. "There is no way me and Kyo always are fighting and I hardly know Haru." I said. "Well Kyo always hides his affection with acting cruel because he doesn't know how to show his feelings," Sarina said.

"I'm sure that Haru likes you also because he's never acted this way around anyone including Yuki and he was his first love. I'm just sure it's how you acted to his black side and everything."

"Well even if so I'm sure there not. Anyways where are Yuki and Aya speaking of which?" I asked to get her off the topic. "There still sleeping I think." Sarina said. Then we heard I heard a loud noise coming from inside.

"Ok Raven you get these two to stop. I'll deal with the two inside." Sarina said as she walked inside.

Sarina went inside and I went over to Kyo and Haru. "Hey can you two stop fighting before you regret it." I said. "You should stay out of it I don't want the little fragile princess to get hurt." Haru said.

"Just stay out of it I don't need you getting hurt!" Kyo yelled at me. "Don't ever call me fragile, or princess, or weak." I said pissed off as I grabbed Kyo and Haru. "Now are you going to stop or do you want me to intervene." I said.

"Oh, but I don't want you to get hurt." Haru said. "Oh you sure that I'm the one that's going to be getting hurt." I said I then let go of them both and they tried to start fighting again.

I then kicked Haru in the stomach, and punched Kyo in the jaw. They both got back up again and tried to fight, but every time I would hit them and every once in a while they would maybe get one hit.

After about two minutes of this they got tired and both landed on the floor, I was the last one standing with very few scratches, where as they were covered in them.

Sarina came out and I could tell she was surprised at what she saw, Kyo and Haru where both on the ground exhausted and beat up and I was still standing up with a smirk and was hardly scratched.

"What happened?" She asked amazed. "Oh I just took care of the problem." I said with a smile. "Wow well that's good. Now can you help me clean up?" Sarina said.

"Ya I guess. Hey Kyo, Haru you two also help." She said. "Fine if I have to." Kyo said. "How about I do something else to help." Haru said. It was obviously still black Haru even though he was beat pretty badly.

Haru walked up to me and put his hands on my waist, within a second I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder and he was now on the ground. "Now, now what did I say Haru touch me without my permission and I'll beat you." I said.

Haru then got up and said "I'm sorry I can't help it." "Fine just be more careful next time." I said knowing he can't really control what happens when black Haru's out.

Kyo and Haru both cleaned outside sense they caused most of the mess, I didn't tell Sarina a broke a few things I knew she would get mad at me, and me and Sarina went inside to clean.

"What exactly happened out there when I left?" Sarina asked.

"Oh that I told them to stop fighting and it didn't work. Kyo said that I should shut up and stay out of it then Haru said that a little fragile princesses should stay out of it so I don't get hurt. It really pissed me off so I beat the shit out of them. Oh just so you know never piss me off it never ends well, that's one reason people avoid me also." I said.

"Wow I'm surprised and amazed that you did that. It's usually never good to get in between a fight when it comes to those two." Sarina said. "Eh I don't get scared easily and don't usually care if I get hurt a little it happens a lot." I said.

"Wow how can you get used to that?" She asked. "Oh my brother took ti quan do and I would always fight with him for fun," I said with a big grin. "And after a while I finally beat him without using it. I was never good at ti quan do or any big fighting styles, but I learned a bit from him."

"Wow that's cool." She said. "Thanks." Then we finished cleaning.

**Hey thanks for reading this I'm going to put up my third story with Raven after this and this time it's going to be rise of the guardians. I'm still trying to think of how i want to right my Hetalia one then after that I'm creating an after story anyway have fun with my stories love you all bye.**


	9. Leaving

Me and Sarina finished after about thirty minutes and went outside to check on the two boys. They weren't even half finished 'Wow there slow.' I thought. Sarina told me to stay out here and help clean up while she goes and gets something.

I started cleaning the things I broke and it seemed that sense I was out there they cleaned a little more. By the time Sarina came back only three fourths where done. "Hey guys I made food." Sarina said as she walked outside with rice balls, leeks, and green tea.

Kyo looked at Sarina and wasn't too happy and said "Really you know I hate leeks." "Oh sorry I just made them by accident." She said. "Kyo just shut up and eat them before I get pissed." I said while giving him a glare.

Kyo looked a little scared and just ignored me, and said "No I'm not going to." "You better or I'll shove them down your throat." I said even more mad. "I like to see you do that." Kyo said but was still scared.

I thought for a second to find a way to make him eat them and shut up, then thought of something. "Fine then." I said as I put leeks in my mouth and grabbed Kyo by the collar and kissing him while giving him the leeks.

I looked over at Haru and he didn't seem too happy about that and got mad also, but eventually settled down knowing what I would do. I finished that and went back to eating my food like normal and thought 'Well that got him to shut up' but it only helped for a second.

"What was that for." Kyo said. "I told you I would make you eat them so unless you want me to do that again I would shut up and eat them." I said. "I wouldn't mind it." Haru said mumbling under his breath. "What was that?" I said.

"Nothing I said nothing." Haru said as he laughed. "That's what I thought." I said then we all finished eating then finished cleaning.

It was almost two in the afternoon and I was just sitting there in the room and Sarina was in there with me. "So how have you been?" Sarina asked me. "Good, how's your problem going with Aya and Yuki?" I asked.

"Ehh not so good I'm not talking to them for a while so I have to see how well that goes." She said. "Hey where's Momiji?" I asked. "I haven't seen him at all today." "I don't know I haven't seen him." Sarina said.

"I'll go look for him." I said. "Ok thank you." She said. I started to head out to look for him to find Haru by the door, and I decided he could help me look for Momiji . "Hey can you help me look for Momiji?" I asked him as we headed down the hall.

Me and Haru where running around for about a minute they Kyo found us and decided to join us, He was mostly watching Haru. We looked for about two minutes then found Momiji. "There you are." Haru said.

We found Momiji hiding in the clean clothes bin, outside. "Yay I won hide and seek," He said "What took you so long to find me Haru?" Momiji said. "Oh my I'm so sorry I got distracted by this idiot." Haru said pointing to Kyo.

I heard a car park at the front of the house and heard the front door open and closed, and I Then heard Sarina say something. "Oh hello Takashi how are you?" She asked. "Good." I heard Takashi say.

"What are you here for today?" Sarina asked him. "I came to pick up Raven." He said. 'Oh no why now brother, I didn't want to tell them anything but I guess they need to know now.' I thought as I headed inside.

Sarina was face to face with me and looked somewhat upset. "Hey I saw a car outside who's here?" I asked pretending I didn't know. I walked in the room to see her brother and I stopped, I knew it was him, but I was hoping it wasn't.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kyo asked. "He's here for me am I correct?" I said, upset that he was here as he shook his head. "Ok I'll get my stuff." I said leaving to go upstairs. "Where are you taking her?" I heard Kyo say and he didn't sound to happy.

"She's coming to live with me. Did she not tell you?" Takashi said. "No she didn't." Sarina said. "Oh well Raven was just living here till the paper work for her to live with me was done and I finished it so she can live with me now. Sorry if she was a burden." Takashi said.

"Oh really ok then and no she was no problem." Sarina said and I could tell she was heartbroken.

I came down the stairs caring my two bags. "Well I guess I'm ready to leave." I said almost crying. "Ok say your goodbyes." Takashi said. "I'll meet you out in the car then." Raven said as Takashi left out the door.

"So you never decided to tell us you were leaving that's great!" Kyo said yelling clearly upset. "I'm sorry I just forgot." I said, even though the truth is I didn't want to tell them. "No it's ok Kyo is just being moody." Sarina said.

"I'll miss you all I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer. Here let me give you my phone number and address just in case." I said handing her a piece of paper, I was really hoping she would visit or call me every day. "Thank you I'll miss you." Sarina said.

"No don't leave your fun." Momiji said trying to give me a hug, but was stopped by Kyo. "What are you trying to do you idiot." Kyo said. "Waa he's hurting me again." Momiji cried.

"I'm going to miss you Raven please do well and visit when you want ok." Haru said. "Ok I promise I will." I said. "Heck I'm glad you're leaving there's one less person to annoy me and fight with. Well I don't mean it like that just grr what's the point you probable already think I'm stupid." Kyo said.

"I know exactly what you mean Kyo I'll miss you too." I said with a giggle, but still sad. "What about me." Said Momiji. "I'll miss you to Momiji." I said as I lightly ruffled his hair. "Yay." He said.

Then Aya and Shigure came out to "What's going on." Shigure asked. "Oh Raven are you leaving?" Aya asked. "Yes it's a good thing you came out to otherwise I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye." I said.

"Oh what a shame I will miss you." Aya said. "Thanks Aya I'll miss you too." Raven said. "Oh what about me Raven, why are you doing this to me leaving me with these people. Take me with you." Shigure said.

I giggled then said "I'll miss you to Shigure." "Well it was nice to have you here Mrs. Raven." Yuki said, I was too upset to even be mad at him for his properness, I didn't like him that much, but I would still miss him.

"Goodbye to you to Yuki." I said. They all headed outside right behind me to see me leave. Kyo and Haru insisted on getting my bags and caring them to the car for her, I didn't feel like fighting them so I let them.

They put my bags in the car and I said goodbye to all of us one last time, I couldn't bear going but I had to, then I got in the car and left.

I got in the car and It was about a fifteen minute ride, I turned on the radio to get my mind off of them when all the sudden my brother changed the music channel and the song hero was on.

I thought about Kyo and everyone, I would miss them all so much the truth is I didn't want to leave, but it would be better for me to leave because I knew they just acted like they liked me to make me happy.

I didn't want them to have to deal with me. I started to cry and couldn't stand the feeling of my heart breaking.

We just got back to the apartment and I got out of the car. I grabbed my bags and followed my brother to his house, once we got inside I looked around and it was really nice. 'Wow' I thought 'This place is big.' Then snapped out of thought.

"Where's my room." I asked. "Down the hall to the right second room." He said. I put my bags down in the living room and went to go look at my room. It was small and didn't feel like home, unlike at the Sohma house.

It's been about two hours sense I left the Sohma house and was drawing and singing. Then I pulled out my phone remembering I took pictures with all of them, I also took a picture with all of them before I left.

I looked at the picture and smiled, tears at the corner of my eye. My brother was taking the picture, I was standing in the middle and had a peace sign, Kyo and Sarina where standing next to me, with Sarina giving me bunny ears , Momiji was standing in front of me smiling, and Haru was crouching in front of Momiji , Shigure was standing behind me with one hand on my shoulder, Aya was standing behind Sarina with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Yuki was standing next to Sarina with the usual look.

I was so happy about them and missed them, I then got up and started heading to the kitchen which was at the other side of the apartment. They Takashi stopped me in front of the door and didn't look to happy.

"Why where you living with them why didn't you live with one of your other friends?" he asked "What are you talking about you know I don't have friends there the first friends I've had in a while!" I yelled.

"Well you could have found someone else to live with I didn't know that living with her you would be around that many guys. Not to mention there all weird, how could you stand them." He said.

"Because I actually like them if you're judging them you're judging me I'm worse than them when it comes to being weird. You know that I get picked on. Oh wait no you don't your never around to see or you don't care. I wish I could have stayed with them I can't stand you." I said almost crying, then headed to the apartment door.

"Don't you dare leave out that door, just go unpack." He said.

"No I don't want to why do I even have to live with someone that doesn't care about me I liked it better there." I said. I heard feet shuffling and people moving, but I thought it was just my imagination and ignored it.

The next thing I know I heard the door open. "If you didn't want to leave you could have said so we would have loved to let you stay." I heard a familiar voice say then turned around to see Sarina, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Kyo and Haru came over to me and each of them held one of my hands.

"Raven lets go back." Haru said. "Stupid you didn't have to leave." Kyo said. "No Raven is not leaving with you guys." Takashi said.

Kyo and Haru let go of my hands and walked over to Takashi and dragged him to the other room and somehow talked him into letting me go live with them, I was confused how, but ignored it because I was happy that I can finally go back home.

"Fine she can go." Takashi said as Kyo and Haru went to get something out of the living room and they each walked out with a bag in there hand. "Thank you we promise we will take good care of your sister." Sarina said as Kyo and Haru walked out with one bag in each hand.


	10. Kyo's Truth

We all headed out of the apartment, Kyo and Haru each holding one of my hands again and Momiji was skipping. I was standing there smiling happy to have my family back and was about to cry cause of how happy I was.

The whole way there was quite, but peaceful. We got back to the house to see Yuki, Aya, and Shigure all sitting there watching TV asleep. "Hey guys Raven's back." Momiji said. "Raven it's nice to have you back." Shigure said as he woke up.

Kyo and Haru walked up to the room and put my bags down then came back downstairs. We all sat down and watched TV just like normal. After dinner we all decided to go to bed with it being somewhat late and the exhaustion of today.

Then next day I woke up, it being only nine in the morning and decided to go to the roof, but first to get a drink. I went downstairs and went to the fridge and grabbed out a dr. pepper. I was heading upstairs when I saw Yuki.

"Oh hello Mrs. Raven how are you this morning." He said it still annoyed me, but I was in too good of a mood to ruin it. "Morning and good I guess." Then started heading to the roof again.

I was sitting there singing for about an hour, then Haru came up and said "hey Raven wanna play a game with me and Momiji?" "Sure." I said then I headed back inside.

We were playing cop's and robber's, Momiji was the robber. It was about eleven and Momiji just climbed up the tree and I followed after him. We were running down the stairs and Momiji screamed "You can't catch me." And laughing.

I was chasing him with Haru right behind me. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I caught him. "Finally I caught you now stop squirming you brat." I said. "I'm sorry." He said with a big smile.

"Oh hey Sarina we were just playing a game." Raven said with a bright victory smile yet exhausted from all the running. "That's cool." Sarina said as she turned to a boy with dark silver hair and light brown eyes, with a gray kimono.

"Oh who's this?" I asked. "That's Akito, we should go." Haru said the last part quietly to me. 'Oh' I thought as me, Momiji, and Haru headed outside.

I headed outside and before I got completely outside I heard more footsteps down the stairs. "Hey where did Raven go?" Kyo asked. "She's outside." Sarina said. "Ok." He said as I heard him heading down the stairs then stop for a second then headed outside again.

"We should go outside so I can meet your friend." Akito said and I heard Sarina and him heading outside too. We were all outside now and Akito walked up to Raven "Hello you are Raven correct." Akito said.

"Ya so what about it." I said remembering I was warned about him. "Oh this girl is very interesting." He said. I just ignored him and thought 'Wow he seems like a complete ass.'

"So how much do you actually know about this family?" Akito asked Me. "Plenty I know about the secret and how they change into animals." I said. "Oh that's all you know well there's one thing you don't know." He said, I looked over at Sarina who looked afraid.

'What did they not tell me what's bigger than that.' I thought.

We were all outside and I was still thinking. "What are you talking about what is bigger than that." I said. "Oh you really want to know then I'll show you." Akito said walking over to Kyo.

"Don't do this Akito please don't." Sarina said. "Well doesn't she deserve to know the truth about Kyo." He said.

"What is he talking about Kyo?" I asked upset. "It's nothing." Kyo snapped. "Please Kyo tell me I want to know, I can't stand people that I care about keeping secrets from me." I pleaded almost crying. "I, just can't." Kyo said.

"Oh sure you can Kyo." Akito said ripping of Kyo's white and black beaded bracelet, making Kyo change to his real form. "No, no not again." Kyo yelled running into the forest.

I caught a quick glimps and just somehow knew that was Kyo's really form, but I didn't mind it I was perfectly fine with him the way he was. "Let's go look for him." Sarina said.

"Ya sounds good. Me, Haru, and Momiji will be in one group and you, Yuki, and Aya in the other. Shigure and that bastard will stay here." I said pissed about Akito. "Yes let's go." Sarina said as we headed our separate ways.

It has been about half an hour, Momiji and Haru where screaming his name, along with me, then I thought ' Wait he told me about every place he likes to be at. Then we headed over to the lake a little way further.

We got there then saw Kyo sitting there on the rock upset. "Found him over here." I said. I heard running and knew it was Sarina, Yuki, and Aya. I was trying to get Kyo to stay still and settle down while Haru was holding him down and Momiji was just standing there.

"Kyo please listen to me I don't care about your real form I will love you no matter what." I said. "No you won't everyone runs away from me. They just think I'm ugly!" Kyo yelled.

"No I won't run away I truly love you if you don't believe me look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying. I really do love you Kyo." I said. I could tell by the way he looked he believed me and he calmed down.

"I love you too I just don't want you to leave me and hate me." He said. "I would never I love you too much to." I said. "Well if where speaking our feelings, Raven I've never been able to tell you, but I love you." Haru said.

I looked up at him and said "I love you too. The thing though that I love Kyo the most." I said. "I love both of you, but I love you like a best friends. I'm sorry Haru." "I understand, but I will always love you Raven." Haru said.

I looked over at Sarina to see her talking to Yuki and Aya and heard her say "Yuki, Aya I love both of you I'm willing to talk to you again, but you need to stop fighting. I can't choose between you two and you should know that please understand that." She said.

"I understand Sarina I love you too." Aya said. "Mrs. Sarina I love you very much and I never want to upset you again I promise I will do my best to stop." Yuki said. Sarina looked over at me and then Sarina, Yuki, and Aya headed over to us.

"Kyo let's go home." I said as I grabbed one of his and Haru's hands.

We all headed home happy and tired; when we got there we found Akito and Shigure sitting at the table. Akito looked over at me and glared at me, I glared back at him and knew what his plan was, too scare me and make me leave, but I'm too happy here to leave.

Shigure walked up to Kyo and handed him his bracelet and it was fixed. Kyo put the bracelet back on and changed back to normal and was smiling to everyone's surprise. "See Akito I don't care what you do now please leave our house." I said.

Akito looked mad, but I just ignored him, after he left me, Kyo and Haru went outside, I turned around and Hugged Kyo and held him tight even after he changed and he did the same.

It has now been really peaceful and quite in the house. Well actually that's a lie, we actually fought even more now and it always ended with me winning, but that's how it supposed to be, We always played card games, and video games, which I always won also.

Besides that I'm just happy that I have this awesome new family, I love all of them so much, now and forever.

The end


End file.
